Texan Colored Glasses
by Gloraine
Summary: After some prompting, Alfred discusses a certain fashion choice of his.


Disclaimer: Any and all characters mentioned are not mine and are the intellectual property of Hidekazu Himaruya (Hetalia: Axis Powers). This is merely a fan-work which I am not gaining any kind of profit out of except my own enjoyment. So… please don't sue me, I've already signed my life away via students loans.

Author note: Both human and country names may be used, please remember this is just a work of fiction and in no way is meant to be real or to reflect the countries in question.

Summary: After some prompting, Alfred discusses a certain fashion choice of his.

"Alfred."

"…"

"…Alfred!"

"Wha-huh?" Startled, Alfred bolted upright from his position of resting his head in his arms to peer blearily at the irritated Englishman standing beside his chair.

"Eloquent as always I see. Did you hear a word of the meeting? Or were you too busy drooling on the table to care about the rest of the world's economic status?"

Alfred attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes, momentarily forgetting the existence of Texas on his face. "Oww…"

Arthur sighed and plucked the glasses from Alfred's nose, holding them up to the light to examine them. "I don't know why you even wear these blasted things. What with all the scratches, smudges, and other abuse you reap upon them it's a wonder they're still intact at all."

As he gazed at the lenses, Arthur's eyes narrowed. After a moment of thought, Arthur slid the lenses on and gazed around the room curiously. Finally drawn to full consciousness, Alfred jumped up in panic, grabbing for the glasses.

"Hey! Those are mine! Don't mess with Texas!" Alfred said as he lunged for Arthur's face. Arthur merely sidestepped away from Alfred's attack, frowning as he gazed on Alfred's now prone form.

"Do these even have a prescription? The only difference in vision I can see is the inordinate number of fingerprints obstructing your view…" Arthur slid the glasses off again, produced a white handkerchief and started to polish them as Alfred got back to his feet. Once finished, Arthur held the glasses out for Alfred to reclaim.

Glaring, Alfred snatched Texas back and shoved them back on his face, causing Arthur to groan as new fingerprints already spoiled his cleaning efforts.

"My eyes are just fine, _Eyebrows_, but these are Texas! I can't just throw them away!"

"Oh really? Do tell." Arthur pulled out a conference chair and settled down to listen with a smirk.

"I won Texas from Mexico… Texas is pretty old you know. Though not as old as you, of course," Alfred grinned at Arthur, who gave Alfred a dark glare. "Anyways, Texas has passed hands a few times… Spain had it first, although Francis tried to grab it for a while. Eventually I ended up fighting Mexico for Texas… and now it's one of most successful states in the US. I mean, they have cattle, oil, the space program, and several Fortune 500 companies there. So… Texas stays with me! I fought hard for it and I'm not about to let some damn Brit take it from me!" Face red from his tirade, Alfred dropped back into his chair in a sulk.

Sighing, Arthur stood and clucked softly under his breath at the pouting nation. 'Still so young… and yet so much responsibility and power… no wonder he slept through the meeting. I'm sure he is exhausted, what with America being involved in so many foreign spheres, welcome or not,' Arthur thought to himself. Smiling a bit, Arthur started towards the door, dropping his handkerchief on a sputtering Alfred's head as he passed.

"What the hell Arthur? I don't want your snot rag!"

"It's for your Texas, you dolt. Wouldn't want you running into a wall and forcing the world to do without its 'hero' while you convalesce. Next time, try getting some sleep _before_ the meeting, then you might be able to contribute more than snores and spittle." With this last parting jab, Arthur left the room, pulling on his coat and straightening his tie as he headed outside.

Staring at the door, Alfred stirred as he processed what had just happened. He shifted his gaze to the kerchief wadded up in his hand. Smoothing out the wrinkles, he saw that although it was old, it was still pristinely white, and had delicate embroidery around the edges. The center featured an English coat of arms in the center, complete with a unicorn on one side. Alfred snorted at this, 'Typical, even his government believes in his delusions…'

Toying with the handkerchief, Alfred considered just throwing it away. It _was_ a nice kerchief though, and so he pulled out his glasses case and folded it carefully inside.

Later that night, as Alfred put Texas in the case as he got ready for bed, he paused and chuckled. "I guess there are _seven_ flags over Texas now…"

Little did Alfred know that from then on, young children in Texas would start having fantastical dreams featuring a unicorn, a lion, and a strange green-eyed man who lectured them on grammar, etiquette, and the virtues of tea.

Historical/canon notes:

Alfred/America's glasses are identified as Texas in the canon manga if not the anime.

The coat of arms referenced on Arthur/England's handkerchief is the one used by government that features a lion and a unicorn on either side.

Texas has had six nations ruling over it (thus spawning the name of the theme park chain of Six Flags) including: Spain, France, Mexico, Republic of Texas (independent), United States, and the Confederate States of America (then back to United States). The actual number of flags is technically more as The Republic of Texas had two national flags, Spain used two flags during their ruling period, the French colony didn't use an official flag at that time (designs vary), the Confederacy used three national flags, and the United States flag has changed multiple times over the course of Texas' statehood.

Long story short, LOTS OF FLAGS, 6 nations though.


End file.
